DESCRIPTION The UCSF Resource for Biocomputing, Visualization, and Informatics will design, build, integrate and disseminate computational and visualization methods and tools for genomics, proteomics, and structural biology. Our many technological research and development and collaborative research projects, in colla- boration with both local and distant scientists, will apply these software tools to problems in medicinal chemistry and molecular biology, with particular emphasis on studies of macromolecular structure, molecular interactions, drug design, the molecular basis of disease, pharmacogenomics, and protein engineering. As these tools mature, they will be made available in source code form as a service to out- side users and to visitors of the Resource. Users of the Resource will be trained in the use of these tools, will be able to cooperate and collaborate with Resource staff, and every effort will be made to provide a coherent user-friendly environment. Dissemination of our technological developments and collaborative research results will be accomplished via several mechanisms, including scientific publications,lectures, software distribution, slides and videos, and though our web site: http://www.cgl.ucsf.edu/.